As if Your attitude is bad enough
by anayu123
Summary: Akiza, a saiyan who is lazy but very good at fighting finds herself face to face one day with someone that might be very dangerous or is he? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: meeting a SHORT prince

The day was mild and sunny just the way Akiza had liked it. She sat down on the grass and put her feet into the water,Akiza lived on Planet Vegeta on a small piece of land that had a small stream running by. Akiza's tail flickered "i sense a powerful energy near by." She stood up and wrapped her tail around her waist and flew into the air.

_Akiza's POV_

I stood up and wrapped my tail around my waist. The power level i sensed was over a hundred. I levitated upward to just quickly land back down right before i got ran over or knocked out of the sky,then i heard a BOOM. I ran into the woods to find the Prince? He got up and scratched his head "DARN IT!" he got up only to fall back down. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT WOMAN?" i tsked and shaked my head "Vegeta don't you sometimes push yourself a little to hard?" "how would you know what i do with my life?" "have you already forgotten? I'm the one who beat up your attackers a week ago." "yeah, but still how do you know how if i push myself to hard?" "You just admitted it." "No i didn't." "yes you did,anyway you can't fly back to your place with that injury,that would be jacked up." Vegeta sighed he tried getting up but again fell down "Well Woman what are you starring at you gonna help me or what?" "oh sorry." i ran to him and helped him up. and we walked out of the woods.

_Normal POV_

Vegeta and Akiza sat around a fire by the stream. "I think you need to work on your flying skills." Akiza said with a smirk and all Vegeta did was let out a "Humph." "So Vegeta why aren't you being guarded by guards?" "don't need one." "that or you _accidently_ killed them because they got on your nerves?" "NO! yes." "i'll take you back to your place tomorrow morning at sunrise." "i want to go back now." "i already told you your injurys are way to severe you can't even walk!" "yes i can!" vegeta got up and stumbled a few inches then fell on his face and got knocked out. Akiza ran toward him and screamed "VEGETA!"

_Akiza's POV_

I was running... fast. i screamed "VEGETA!" as i fell on my knee's _you stubborn prince,but for someone so what's the word? aah so stubborn and thickheaded and has no time because he is training,he must take some time to get hot and get this hair to stand up on all ends. _i picked him up or tried to so I dragged him to a small area under a tree,it was very cold so I curled up next to him and soon fell asleep.

if it is crappy i shall be to blame. (duh!) please R&R i know you want to so go on give a review to my story a try if you do i'll read one of yours and most especially REVIEW it


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: Present times (Akiza's POV

that night...

_"I'll Take you back to your palace tomorrow okay Vegeta! now will you shut up!"_

"Vegeta!" I yelled as sweat ran down my face. I had been having that dream or should I say Flashback for years now. I looked at my clock " 3:33, Okay Akiza you've totally lost it." I quietly got up from my bed and opened the window. "I wonder if you survived Vegeta." I climbed out of the window and jumped down.

10:00 AM Goku POV

_Where is she? _The young Saiyan asked himself. Akiza may be older then him, but he looked out for her. She was WAY to reckless now a days. From some weird dreams and small talks with Akiza, he has figured out why she goes out so early in the morning and comes home later on in the day. _How does she get out so quietly she's usually so lo- Found you Akiza! wait what is that other power level?_

With Akiza (regular POV

"Well well well, it looks like our cousin has landed on this pathetic planet with little brother." "Radditz! What are you doing here?" "What am I doing here? I should ask you the same thing. Father Declared you dead." "Uncle was saving my life, Where is uncle anyway?" "HE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT!" Radditz screamed running towards Akiza and kicking her to the ground. "What? How? He was on a mission is Alcard-" "He got back two days after you left, Then word was you were killed on your mission in Alconaica by Frieza, Then the next day Planet Vegeta was attacked." Radditz said looking at his feet. Akiza stood up and wiped the blood off her nose with her arm. "Hey Radditz I didn't know I'm sor-" "Don't be, Father was being stupid, stood up to Frieza with a small number of other Saiyans. He was bound to die anyway." "How can you say that? He was your father!" "If he was I could never tell." Akiza bit her tongue _He could never tell what does he mean? Bardok was so kind and loving- _"I know what you're thinking Aikou, how he was so kind and loving, He never payed any attention to me when Kakkerot came into the family. *Says in mocking tone* 'Oh Bardok isn't he gorgeous?' *switches into a deeper tone* 'Why yes he is, and I am very proud that he is my son, he will beat Radditz someday I know it.'"

Akiza gawked at how her cousin was being so cold hearted.

and thats the end of part one. review please!


End file.
